


Black Feathers

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's wings are molting slowly. Dean comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/51463222036/destielismylovesong-ismoving-thefogofwar

They’re black,” Dean says dumbly.

Castiel crouches on the floor, holding a single feather in his hand. Black, not white like Dean thought. Which, for some reason, makes Castiel even more attractive. More fuckable. 

Castiel looks lost, forlorn, as he stares at the feather in his hand, but Dean sees the corner of the angel’s mouth turn up just a little bit at Dean’s surprise. 

“What did you think?” Castiel asks. “You’ve seen my wings-“

“I thought it was a shadow,” Dean says, his gaze unfocused. He’s imagining, fantasizing, and he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the feather. 

“No,” Castiel says, and his tone of voice snaps Dean out of his fantasies. 

“Cas?”

“You know, this could take months,” Castiel murmurs, closing his eyes against the pain the sight of the feather causes him. “Even a few years.” 

Dean doesn’t hesitate. He crouches down next to Castiel, gently putting his arm around his lover’s shoulders. Castiel turns to him blindly, seeking comfort, and Dean sits down there, on the floor of their room- yes, their room- and pulls the angel to him. Castiel opens his eyes and sighs, settling down next to the other man. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispers. “I know it hurts.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Castiel says softly. 

“Cas, I don’t mean physically,” Dean replies. He presses a kiss to to the top of Castiel’s head. Another. And then another. He means to comfort, but he can’t help himself. He moves down to Castiel’s ear, tugging and licking. Castiel moans, and it sends a thrill through Dean, who continues to move down. He bites at Castiel’s neck, small but strong bites, bruising skin that still has the ability to heal instantly. It frustrates him; he wants to mark Castiel, make him his, make sure no one even looks at him without knowing he belongs to Dean. 

Castiel shifts, nudging Dean, and raises his arms, black feather still in hand. He wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and moves, quickly, efficiently. In a moment he’s straddling the hunter’s lap, black feather tickling the back of Dean’s neck.   
He levels his gaze at Dean. It’s the serious look, Dean knows. The look that melts his insides because apparently sincerity from Cas turns Dean into a mushy, babbling idiot. 

“I would do it again,” Castiel says, the blue of his eyes overwhelmingly scorching. “I would do it again- all of it- for you.”   
Mushy idiocy, Dean thinks to himself. “I love you too, Cas,” he says, leaning up to capture the angel’s mouth in a kiss. 

The black feather falls to the ground, forgotten.


End file.
